bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Look Here
Look Here (여기 봐 / yeogi bwa ) es la doceaba canción del primer álbum completo de BTS, DARK & WILD. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=cheoeumeneun danji hogisimeuro sijakhae nege gwansimeul boiji Holy shhh geurae niga nal dooesihaedo naege ppajyeodeuneun sigan for a minute jebeop urin eoulliji niga eobtneun naneun bicheul irheun Seoul city hositamtam neoui binjarireul noryeo tokkigul geuraepiti neo eobtneun haruran danmakgeugeun tragedy uri mannameun uyeoni aniya neoreul mannan geon nae baraemieosseo neoneun kkochigo naneun beoriya neoneun kkurigo naneun gomiya JK/Veojjeomyeon chaek irkdeusi mari sulsul naolkka eodinji moreuge neon nareul darmeun geot gata neomu yeppeo neon neukkimi jom na maeryeogi teojyeo ije naege jwobwa yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma jomangan niga nal wonhal tenikka JK/V oeropdago jingjingdael ttaen imi neujeosseo ni arittaun maeryeok naega arabeoryeosseo Baby come on cheoeumen yeol beon munjae han beon dapjanghadeon neo najungen meonjeo jeonhwahae harujongil naman chajadae yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma JM/JK yeogi bwa naran namja neoege dagagan jaeju injeonghaejwo neol wihae dallin nae gyeju echyu jaechaegi gateun mareul haedo Bless you jiruhamyeon nae moseup maeju debut han deusi neol hyanghae ga julge mwol barae neodo nawa hamkke sarangui bada hanghae neon doduk nan gyeongchal humchin gabseun hae neo eobseumyeon oeroun dosi sogui nageune neoreul wonhae uri mannameun uyeoni aniya neoreul mannan geon nae baraemieosseo neoneun kkochigo naneun beoriya neoneun kkurigo naneun gomiya JK/Veojjeomyeon chaek irkdeusi mari sulsul naolkka eodinji moreuge neon nareul darmeun geot gata neomu yeppeo neon neukkimi jom na maeryeogi teojyeo ije naege jwobwa yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma jomangan niga nal wonhal tenikka JK/V oeropdago jingjingdael ttaen imi neujeosseo ni arittaun maeryeok naega arabeoryeosseo Baby come on Love your alexander wang love your isabel marang Baby goman twinggyeodae C’mon show me what you got You sexy girl nahanten geuge jungyohae (neon nae isanghyeong chungjok) uri gyeolhonhae nae ilsange fichyeoring jungin neo mommugen gusipgukillo neol tteolchil su eobseo neomu miwo oneuldo ireoke un ttuiwo neoneun gwiti anim pretty hogeun jilli anim ichi Yo my genie lamboreugini be my teenie weenie mini neon bikiniwa matini tto Mercedes cham meotjiji neomu imi niga jichini stop that eenie menie miny yeogiseo nal jebal kkeonaejwo Let me switch your mind jebal byeonhaejwo a geogi seo bwa let me walk with ya ujjujju geuraetjjyeo haejwo Get it? yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma jomangan niga nal wonhal tenikka JK/V oeropdago jingjingdael ttaen imi neujeosseo ni arittaun maeryeok naega arabeoryeosseo Baby come on cheoeumen yeol beon munjae han beon dapjanghadeon neo najungen meonjeo jeonhwahae harujongil naman chajadae yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma yeogi bwa domanggaji ma JM/JK yeogi bwa |-| Hangul =처음에는 단지 호기심으로 시작해 네게 관심을 보이지 Holy shhh 그래 니가 날 도외시해도 내게 빠져드는 시간 for a minute 제법 우린 어울리지 니가 없는 나는 빛을 잃은 Seoul city 호시탐탐 너의 빈자리를 노려 토끼굴 그래피티 너 없는 하루란 단막극은 tragedy 우리 만남은 우연이 아니야 너를 만난 건 내 바램이었어 너는 꽃이고 나는 벌이야 너는 꿀이고 나는 곰이야 어쩌면 책 읽듯이 말이 술술 나올까 어딘지 모르게 넌 나를 닮은 것 같아 너무 예뻐 넌 느낌이 좀 나 매력이 터져 이제 내게 줘봐 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 조만간 니가 날 원할 테니까 외롭다고 징징댈 땐 이미 늦었어 니 아리따운 매력 내가 알아버렸어 Baby come on 처음엔 열 번 문자에 한 번 답장하던 너 나중엔 먼저 전화해 하루종일 나만 찾아대 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 나란 남자 너에게 다가간 재주 인정해줘 널 위해 달린 내 계주 에츄 재채기 같은 말을 해도 Bless you 지루하면 내 모습 매주 debut 한 듯이 널 향해 가 줄게 뭘 바래 너도 나와 함께 사랑의 바다 항해 넌 도둑 난 경찰 훔친 값은 해 너 없으면 외로운 도시 속의 나그네 너를 원해 우리 만남은 우연이 아니야 너를 만난 건 내 바램이었어 너는 꽃이고 나는 벌이야 너는 꿀이고 나는 곰이야 어쩌면 책 읽듯이 말이 술술 나올까 어딘지 모르게 넌 나를 닮은 것 같아 너무 예뻐 넌 느낌이 좀 나 매력이 터져 이제 내게 줘봐 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 조만간 니가 날 원할 테니까 외롭다고 징징댈 땐 이미 늦었어 니 아리따운 매력 내가 알아버렸어 Baby come on Love your 알렉산더 왕 love your 이자벨 마랑 Baby 고만 튕겨대 C’mon show me what you got You sexy girl 나한텐 그게 중요해 (넌 내 이상형 충족) 우리 결혼해 내 일상에 피쳐링 중인 너 몸무겐 99킬로 널 떨칠 수 없어 너무 미워 오늘도 이렇게 운 띄워 너는 귀티 아님 pretty 혹은 진리 아님 이치 Yo my genie 람보르기니 be my teenie weenie mini – 넌 비키니와 마티니 또 Mercedes 참 멋지지 너무 이미 니가 지치니 stop that eenie menie miny 여기서 날 제발 꺼내줘 Let me switch your mind 제발 변해줘 아 거기 서 봐 let me walk with ya 우쭈쭈 그랬쪄 해줘 Get it? 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 조만간 니가 날 원할 테니까 외롭다고 징징댈 땐 이미 늦었어 니 아리따운 매력 내가 알아버렸어 Baby come on 처음엔 열 번 문자에 한 번 답장하던 너 나중엔 먼저 전화해 하루종일 나만 찾아대 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 도망가지 마 여기 봐 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones